Narcissism
by Dymaxion Chronofile
Summary: Nothing could ever prepare someone for this level of narcissism.


I don't have an excuse for this. Just take it.

* * *

"Hey baby; you come here often?"

Those were the words Chris heard from his room. There were three things wrong with this sentence. One, it sounded like it had come from the bathroom. Two, even if whoever it was tried to pick someone up, why in the world would they take them to the bathroom. And three, it was Thomas. Nothing good ever really happened when it came to him. In fact, this is more a sign of bad news.

"You're so hot," he purred.

Chris did consider getting up to go and look at what was going on, but really, he didn't care. His brother was being dumb - well, as if that was new - and he would just leave him to it. He would rather not get wrapped up in his affairs.

"I want you."

And that was the moment Chris chose to shoot up and go to the bathroom. He took light steps; the last thing he wanted was to alert Thomas of his presence. There was no talking coming from the bathroom. However, some odd noises coming from inside did alert the older brother. And like an idiot, Thomas left the door wide open. Perhaps he thought no one was home yet.

When Chris peeked in, there were a lot of thing he would have expected. However, watching his brother press his lips against a cold mirror - he would never see that mirror in the same way again - with his saliva spreading all over it…that was something he would have never been prepared for. With a disapproving frown and his arms folded over his chest, he cleared his throat.

"Well. Narcissism at its finest, I see," he remarked. With his face red but his smirk absolutely brimming with confidence, he turned to face Chris.  
"At least someone would fuck me," Thomas said, before slinking out of the bathroom, leaving Chris to think about that statement for a second. When he got it, it took a lot not to choke the idiot.

A little while later, after everyone was home, Thomas had some time to himself in his room, laying down on his bed. He was, quite honestly, bored. And pretty horny. But mostly bored. He glanced over at the large mirror in the corner of his eye. It was big enough for a person to see their whole body, at least. An idea twisted in his mind. Was he horny enough to fuck himself? Well, even if he wasn't, he would still fuck himself.

He got up to adjust the mirror, positioning it to allow him to see himself perfectly. When he sat down, he could see every part of himself. Good, this was going to be perfect. He had time to kill before dinner, anyway.

He slowly brought his hand to his crotch, watching his reflection mirror the action. Thomas softly palmed the fabric, letting out a small and contented sigh. He kept his eyes on the mirror and, more importantly, on where all the action was taking place. With his free hand, he unfastened his trousers.

His hand reached into his boxers, and finally, he pulled out his hardening dick. He gave it a couple of tentative strokes, his breath hitched. His grip was somewhat tight; tight enough to feel it, but loose enough to move freely. He relaxed on the bed and spread his legs just a little bit further apart.

He began pumping his dick, carefully watching his reflection. The more he stared, the more he wanted his reflection to be real. But this would have to do. With each stroke, his pace quickened. His other hand gripped the sheets beneath him, and his toes began to curl. This was better than anything he could have possibly imagined. His mind fogged over, focused completely on himself and on his reflection.

When the doorknob turned, that was when IV forgot to lock the door. He didn't have time to cover himself before the door opened. And of course, it just had to be Chris at the door. How typical. As he analysed the situation, his mouth opened a little as if to speak, before closing again. His expression was as calm as ever, perhaps with a bit of annoyance.

"IV," Chris said. Here it came - the lecture. "Never, in my entire life, have I seen someone take narcissism to this level. Actually, no, I don't even care." He bit back another comment - 'It's no wonder only you could sleep with you'. Instead, he turned to leave. "I came up to tell you dinner will be ready soon. I'd suggest locking the door next time. Come down when you're finished."

Chris closed the door behind him and went back downstairs. And just like that, Thomas' mood vanished. Chris was a great brother.


End file.
